


Feeling Full

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fem!MC, NSFW, Size Kink, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, at least the basic form of it, this was really the most self indulgent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Her greatest challenge could only smirk up as she struggled through her stubbornness.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 38





	Feeling Full

I’ve never been more ready than I was at that moment. His head positioned at my glistening entrance, I take him in slowly. Just the tip of it was enough to stretch me out, but I wasn’t full yet. Almond-shaped nails rake down his toned, tanned abs as I slowly sink down onto him.

I take in the sensation of my tight cunt shifting to take in his girth, every bump and ridge massaging his shaft. Every little movement makes me gasp and whine. His smirk was just a bit blurry through the tears that line my eyes through the slight pain he brings me. But it’s a challenge I’m much to stubborn to give up on.

Heat simmers at the pit of my stomach as my clit tingles with the pain mixed with pleasure. I’ve never felt so full before. I finally settle on his cock and sit still for a moment, panting softly as I fix my hands on him preparing to move. His chuckle hits more deeply than his usual laugh. He hadn’t expected me to take him so deeply, but he enjoyed seeing me prove him wrong.

I lift myself off him slightly before I come crashing back down, my rhythm slow at first to accommodate. Moans drip like the drool down my chin as I try to pick up my pace. His black nails claw up my thighs, my ass, grip my hips and guides me back down on his cock. He has control now and I can only give it to him.

I bounce faster on him, taking in the drag of his cock in my pussy and my body tingles. I feel so close. Unsure of which sentence I want to get out first, I babble, mixing up my words between _“You feel so fucking good,”_ and _“I’m gonna cum.”_

He slams harder into me. I can barely keep up after my release, being nothing more than a fuck toy for him but I’m still rewarded. He finally spills inside of me, thick seed fills me up even more than I think I can handle and I collapse on top of him. He holds me stuffed full of him for a moment before he slowly pulls out. The aftermath follows soon after, a thick stream of white drips between him and the sheets underneath and all I can do is catch a semblance of the breath that I’ve been missing.

Even as we bask in the tenderness of being in each other’s arms, my mind still remembers every detail of how he felt inside of me. My mind reminds me of how empty I feel without him now. I don’t think I’ll ever be more ready than I was in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this piece and would like to see more from me, you can check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff


End file.
